


Maybe together, we can get through it

by dazee



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Akamatsu Kaede Lives, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Different Protagonist (Dangan Ronpa), Character Death, Crying, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Titles, Light Angst, My First Fanfic, No New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, No Spoilers, Not Beta Read, Oma Kokichi Is Bad at Feelings, Time Loop, basically kaede and kokichi are stuck in a time loop, cause theyre in a different timeline ofc, he tries his best though, idk what else to tag uhhh, its only mentioned though, kaede and kokichi are such an underrated duo, no seriously there needs to be more fanfics about them, this is my first fanfic so sorry if its bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazee/pseuds/dazee
Summary: Again, a blank look remained on his facial features before uttering “oh, so you’re in this loop too?” that very question hung heavy in the air. Immediately it seemed to make Kaede stop crying and come to a halt, raising her head up so she stared back at Kokichi with a bewildered expression “wh.... What?”A small, quiet smile plastered his lips “ah, so I figured.” he mused as if he had gotten an answer out of nowhere. Still, there were no words of a response from Kaede, who just sat boring holes into Kokichi; as her mouth and eyes were left wide open in pure disbelief.(Kaede had always found herself reliving the same events that happened in the killing game. No matter what she did, she could never save Shuichi. Over time, Kaede found herself slowly fall apart due to the unescapable time loop. But one day, everything changes when she finds that someone else is also trapped in the same loop as well.)
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Oma Kokichi, Akamatsu Kaede & Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	Maybe together, we can get through it

**Author's Note:**

> Took inspiration from—
> 
> From writing—prompt—s on Tumblr: ‘You have been in a time loop for at least 8 years. Everyone doesn’t seem to know it but you. One day, as you tell a kid you’ve seen them before, he says “Oh, so your in this loop too?”’
> 
> Inspired by the manga/song series ‘Kagerou project’ by Jin/Shizen no Teki-P and the fanfic ‘I'd trade my life for yours’ written by grayimperia on ao3.
> 
> Shuichi's execution was based off his unused execution which is explained by Weeby News on YouTube (go check @riyuta on Twitter to see their fanart of it!)  
> —  
> (I love writing about Kokichi's and Kaede's relationship, I wish I could see more of it.)

It was always the same scenario, over and over and over again. It was tiring, so very tiring. Why couldn't she just rest? Rest forever and never wake up, enveloped in a peaceful slumber Kaede wished for so badly.

She felt herself slowly crumbling over the replaying events and the same responses from everyone. It was getting harder to keep up this fake façade, telling people that ‘everything will be okay’ even when she knew it wasn't. Kaede was lying, of course, but she had to.

Her mind was a mess, the first trial had ended, leaving the same taste of despair in her mouth. Tears fell down her cheeks and dropped on the floor, similar to a cloud of rain. The gore felt as if it could never be washed off her hands, no matter how hard she tried.

The image of Shuichi's execution was burned in her mind, his body dead and lying on the floor in a pool of blood; the mannequins turned away and stained weapons surrounding him. Each person's looks of horror on their faces and the aspect of pure fear on Shuichi's expression during the execution made her stomach twist. Kaede had seen that happen hundreds, no, thousands of times already.

But still, it had always sent shivers down her spine every time that it had played, regardless of the number of resets she had gone through. No matter how hard she tried, Kaede was never able to save Shuichi. Her heart felt like it could fall apart just by thinking of the innocent boy, who she wanted to protect so badly. From the bottom of her heart, she knew he had so much potential, and the pianist really wished that she could've got the chance to show him that. But she could never, never ever.

It was very late now, having spent about two hours out in the courtyard of the academy. The nightly wind blew past and made Kaede shiver at the coldness, but it wasn't like she cared. This was another situation she had found herself in before, many times. Everyone was in bed now, everyone except for Kaede. Because she couldn't sleep, not after everything.

Going to sleep meant that she would have to wake up in the morning, which meant that she would have to go through with this hellish timeline once again. It made her angry, depressed and exhausted. The Kaede Akamatsu who she once was, had already been lost long ago.

Because nothing changed, nothing. It was the same victim, same culprit, same execution. Yet the game would end without her finding out who the mastermind really was. It made her want to scream, go insane and set the entire place alight. But yet, doing that wouldn't put an end to the loop, nothing would.

No one else had seemed to be going through the same thing as her. Nobody seemed to have the memories from the previous time loop’s, leaving Kaede alone. Whenever she had broken down in tears, whether that being in a trial or free time, due to the pressure and effects of the resets— all she could reply with is ‘you won't get it’ whenever someone asked what was wrong.

Kaede had once thought that she could do this alone, that Shuichi could be saved and every last one of the students would escape together. But after many attempts, Kaede simply gave up.

She gave up.

For a long, long time now.

How long has it been since she felt hope? Who knows?

Suddenly, the opening of the back door caused Kaede to jump out of her skin and thoughts. Turning to see who it was, she sighed at noticing it was just Kokichi who came outside where she was sat. His gaze met hers and he grinned “oh~ what's Akamatsu doing up so late?” questioned the boy.

In acknowledgment, she nodded at him and strained a smile “Hey Ouma, I'm just collecting my thoughts, that's all” she spoke as her eyes averted towards the bright stars in the sky “I could ask the same about you.”

Kokichi hummed and made his way to the bench that Kaede was sat on, taking a seat next to her “I guess I'm doing that as well, the first trial sure was something.” The mention of the events that occurred earlier today caused the pianist to tense up “ah.... Yeah.... I'm not doing too good after what.... Happened” you could practically hear the sadness in her voice.

This earned a side glance from Kokichi, who shrugged and followed suit of Kaede by also staring at the galaxy “I didn't think that he had it in him, to kill someone, y'know. I mean, he was just a timid detective guy, so no wonder that we were all shocked by it.” Kaede bit her lip at the phrase ‘to kill someone’, “no, he's no murderer, it was an accident and I know it.”

“oh?” Kokichi sounded slightly surprised “and why'd you say that? Saihara did kill Shinguji after all?” his palms rested on the wood, supporting his weight as he leaned back. “It was an accident; he didn't mean to kill him! It was just an awful mistake that fell due to them being at the wrong place at the wrong time!”

She was practically yelling at this point, gritting together her teeth as more tears threatened to spill out at any moment. It wasn't the right time to talk about the trial, Kaede didn't want to remember it— to remember her repeated mistake. There was a moment of silence between them, Kaede peaked at Kokichi from the corner of her eye; finding his face to display nothing but a neutral expression with his lips pressed in a thin line. She was almost going to apologise until he spoke up “what are you getting so riled up for? Look, I get that the two of you were close, I get that, but shouldn't you just accept it and move on? C'mon, Akamatsu, don't lie to yourself, that's my thing.”

It almost sounded as if the leader was trying to reassure her in some way. But instead of calming down, Kaede slammed her fists down onto the bench as her attention shifted fully towards the other who she sat next to “I’m telling you! I can't! I can't just move on, it's wrong! Shuichi's still innocent but yet he's dead! He's dead and it's my fault because I— I couldn’t protect him!”

“I knew this was coming, I knew it! I knew that Shinguji was going to be killed but I didn't do anything! It's the same mistake over and over! I CAN'T MOVE ON BECAUSE THE WORLD WON'T LET ME!” Kaede screamed as she began crying and buried her face in her hands, sobbing hard. The other went back to being silent again, this time his trance was focused on Kaede.

Again, a blank look remained on his facial features before uttering “oh, so you’re in this loop too?” that very question hung heavy in the air. Immediately it seemed to make Kaede stop crying and come to a halt, raising her head up so she stared back at Kokichi with a bewildered expression “wh.... What?”

A small, quiet smile plastered his lips “ah, so I figured.” he mused as if he had gotten an answer out of nowhere. Still, there were no words of a response from Kaede, who just sat boring holes into Kokichi; as her mouth and eyes were left wide open in pure disbelief.

Slowly beginning to come back to her senses, Kaede's expression grew even more, letting out a long and loud gasp as the realisation hit her “HUH?!” In return Kokichi giggled amusingly at her slow and slightly delayed reaction “took you long enough to speak again” commented the boy.

“I— I don't understand, Ouma, how do you know?” she blurted out with disbelief. The liar shrugged and looked away “well, I figured that something must be up, since about.... 6 timelines ago? I didn't confront you about it though, because I was slightly unsure still, but seeing your reaction tonight definitely gave it away” Kaede noticed how his smile fell at the last part of the sentence, almost looking unsettled.

“So” began the blonde “were you in the loop from the start then?”

Kokichi closed his eyes and shook his head in response “no” and Kaede raised an eyebrow “but I did get stuck in this one about a year ago” he finished off. It took a moment for Kaede to process what she was being told, and shifted her posture so she was facing Kokichi a little more “what do you mean by ‘get stuck’ are you saying that you were involved in a different occurrence of events before?”

“Yeah, it was nothing like this one though. The first culprit was Momota and the blackened was Chabashira” he explained “I only made it to the fourth trial where it was found that I murdered someone.” This made Kaede startled with a jump “you killed someone? Who was it?” But she didn't get any answer from Kokichi, who glanced away at the mentioned death.

Saying nothing but giving a whispered ‘ah’ Kaede decided that it was best not to push it any further. Suddenly, a question popped back into her mind and she quickly said “hold on, why and how did you change timelines? Did something happen or was it random?” This seemed to bring back Kokichi to a more positive attitude “well, you see, I don’t really know” he laughed “it just…. Happened, first thing, I was being executed— then next thing, Shinguji is the first victim” after explaining, his purple eyes turned back to Kaede.

The girl nodded and thought for a while, trying to think of anything else “so…. If you’re in this time loop, then could there be others who are trapped as well?” she suggested, waiting for Kokichi to give his input. The leader paused, then raised his eyebrows “I’m not sure, but good thinking, Akamatsu, maybe you do know about things other than piano” and Kaede gasped before shouting “hey!” as the other playfully laughed.

“But….” Kaede pulled her hand out, as if inviting him for a handshake “since were the only ones who know about this, then how about we stick together?” she in a friendly manner. Kokichi, in response, was a little stunned, having his eyes widening at what she had just said. But not long after, he smirked “wow, what’s this? Making an alliance with the ultimate supreme leader is risky, don’t you think?” and let out his signature ‘nishinishi’. In response, Kaede decided to play along in return “well, if it is dangerous, then so be it, but that doesn’t change my offer” and again Kokichi found himself searching for what to say next.

At the end, he rolled his eyes and scoffed “fine, fine! You’re lucky that I’m not making you beg, so you better be grateful.” He took her hand and shook it, earning an even wider smile “thank you, Ouma! You don’t know how much I’ve needed someone…. I mean it, thank you….” It almost seemed as if Kaede was about to burst out crying by how fast he was suddenly welling up with tears, Kokichi felt himself panic slightly “okay, I get it! Geez, don’t start crying on me now, Akamatsu” he mumbled.

“Sorry” she chuckled, wiping her face with the sleeve of her pink jumper and Kokichi felt his lips curl into a smile.

Things were going to be a lot different now, for the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fanfic so I'm sorry if there's any mistakes, I'm honestly surprised that I actually finished writing this lmao. I might make this into a series since I have way more ideas for it, but I'll have to see cause its like I have a never—ending writer's block.
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
